


Totally Average Pre-Dinner Discutions

by GracieBirdie



Series: Adventures in Demonic Babysitting [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Children, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieBirdie/pseuds/GracieBirdie
Summary: Scott is (still) an idiot, Chris is paranoid, and Allison is practical.





	Totally Average Pre-Dinner Discutions

“I'm just worried! I'm allowed to be worried!” Scott said in clear exasperation. 

Allison, who looked mildly concerned, nodded in agreement. “An exorcism doesn't sound like a bad idea…”

Stiles groaned. “I  _ told _ you, Alex isn't a possess sort of demon, they're  _ literal hell spawn _ . You can't exorcise them from their own body.”

Peter growled softly and took a pointed step around the couch. “I'd really love to see you  _ try _ .”

Chris’ eyes narrowed and his hand twitched. “Is that threat, Hale?”

Peter's growl deepest and he said, “You'll notice how  _ I _ wasn't the one who started throwing threats around.”

Stiles gently stroked Peter's arm and murmured, “No one is exercising or fighting in my living room.”

Peter stopped growling and Chris didn't reach for his gun but the room still felt tense. Right up until the doorbell rang. 

Stiles jumped up to answer it with Peter one step behind him. He swung the door open and grinned happily st Alex who easily stepped up to him for a hug.

“Hey kid!” Stiles said, petting Alex’s hair.

Alex pulled back and Stiles saw the smudge of blood on their cheek. “What's this?” he asked, accepting the handkerchief Peter silently handed him.

A frazzled and slightly misty eyed Alissa held out Alex’s backpack and said, “There was a, ah,  _ incident _ with the neighbor’s cat.”

“Alex!” Stiles scolded gently, “We don't eat the neighbor’s cats.”

Alex pouted but held still while Stiles wiped at the blood stain. “I was hungry…” they said petulantly.

Stiles gave Alissa a concerned glance. “Wasn't there food in the fridge?”

“It wasn't fresh though!” Alex whined.

“I just went grocery shopping.” Alissa muttered in embarrassment.

Peter leaned over Stiles’ shoulder and said “Next time you should try catching some rabbits instead.”

Stiles smacked Peter in the arm. “Don't even. That's how they got lost in the preserve in the first place.”

Stiles turned to Alissa and said “If you want we can get some rabbits.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Peter give Alex a high five.

Alissa sniffled and smiled at him. “I'm not sure if I should be encouraging such, ah,  _ tendencies _ .”

“Nonsense.” Peter said. “It's perfectly natural for Alex to want to hunt their own food at their age. I certainly did.”

Alissa wrung her hands and bit her lip. “Ah… If you want to.”

“It's no trouble.” Stiles said encouragingly, knowing that any rabbit they did get wouldn't be around long enough to be a problem.

Alissa nodded absently and glanced at her watch. “I've got to go, I don't want to be late.” She waved at Alex before going back to her car and driving off.

Alex shot ahead of Stiles and Peter, their little hooves clicking against the hardwood floors. Alex skipped into the living room, past Allison, Scott, and Chris to flop down onto the couch next to Derek who shifted the bowl of popcorn he was holding to offer some. Alex unhinged their jaw to stuff a huge handful into their mouth. Scott shuffled to stand a little behind Allison and Chris.

“Chew with your mouth closed.” Stiles said, walking over to sit on the love seat with Peter settling next to him.

“Oh.” Allison said in surprise. “I see what you mean.”

There was silence as Allison and Chris watched Alex eat and Scott pointedly looked away.

Stiles heard the front door open and close and Erica saunter in. She grinned at Alex and sat down on the couch next to them. “Hey kiddo!” she said brightly. “I heard you took a good chunk outta Scotty-boy!” she smirked at the soft pained sound Scott made at the reminder.

Alex’s smile was angelic when they said “I acted on pure instinct and can't be held accountable for my actions.”

Peter and Derek both nodded sagely.

From the kitchen Boyd yelled “Are we eating for not? The food's getting cold!”

Alex jumped up and yelled “I'm starving!” as they raced to the kitchen. 

“You just ate!” Stiles called after them in amusement. 

Peter huffed and said, “Alex is a growing demonic child. Sustenance is required.”

Scott mumbled an excuse and shuffled out of the house while Chris sighed and shrugged and followed Scott out the door.

Allison self consciously smoothed her hair down and asked “Is there room for one more?” 

Everyone grinned wolfishly at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://graciebirdie.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it.


End file.
